The present disclosure generally relates to a safety device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to an anti-extremity pinch garnish for preventing pinching of extremities between a hinged edge portion of a vehicle closure and an adjacent portion of a vehicle body to which the vehicle closure is pivotally secured.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, conventional hinged vehicle closures, when opened, sometimes allow fingers or other extremities to fit between the closure and the vehicle body, particularly between a hinged edge portion of the closure and an adjacent portion of the vehicle body. More specifically, when a vehicle closure (e.g., a tailgate, trunk lid, door, etc.) is in its closed position, a gap between the hinged edge portion of the closure and the adjacent vehicle body is sufficiently small to prevent any extremities from normally fitting between the hinged edge portion and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body. However, when the vehicle closure is moved toward or to its opened position, the gap between the hinged edge portion and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body increases in size and can be wide enough to allow a finger or other extremity to be inserted between the hinged edge portion and the adjacent portion of the vehicle body. Should the closure be moved toward or to its closed position without the finger or other extremity being removed, the hinged edge portion can pinch the finger or other extremity and potentially cause injury.